maison de vacance
by Edlweis
Summary: Une grande maison, trois jours de vacance ... Venez lire !


Maison de Vacance.

Fiction X 1999

Couple : Kamui/Fuma et tous les trucs habituels made by CLAMP.

Tous les personnages sont à CLAMP sauf un ou deux mais vous vous en apercevrez bien assez tôt. Et le M n'est pas là pour décorer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil chaud du début d'été, le sable chaud et la douce brise marine caressait la nuque des dragons des deux camps. Ces derniers avaient été envoyé sur une île déserte par une mystérieuse femme répondant au nom de Kampei. Dix personnes les attendaient face à une résidence.

C'était une grande maison faite de planche, dans le genre cottage, peinte en blanc elle était sur deux étages et l'on voyait une terrasse. La maison était légèrement surélevé, entourée d'une forêt dense un chemin donnait à la plage. Il y avait un jardin à l'anglaise et une fontaine de pierre blanche en son centre.

Mais tout ce luxe ne semblait pas intéresser les invités qui se dévisageaient avec méchanceté. Seul Yuzuriha et Kusanagi semblaient serin, tandis que Seïshiro et Subaru semblaient sur le point de se battre. L'ambiance générale n'était pas à la fête, tous avaient une bonne raison de s'entre tuer, par rancune personnelle la plupart du temps. Mais le pire était du côté des Kamui, ils se tuaient du regard.

« Euh … commença une soubrette. Messieurs dame, vous êtes ici pour …

- Nous étions censé prendre des vacances aux frais de madame Kampei, expliqua Seïichiro avec un sourire aimable. Mais je pense que je vais rentrer, j'ai un papier à rendre.

- Je vous raccompagne Aoki-san, lança Karen. Je refuse de prendre du bon temps alors que je ne connais pas la personne qui m'offre des vacances en si mauvaise compagnie.

- Mais, commença la pauvre soubrette totalement perdu.

- Navré, lui dit Sorata. Ce n'est ni contre vous, ni contre votre patronne, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous voir ne serais ce qu'en photo.

- Je vous en supplie rester, cria la jeune fille au bord de la panique. Si vous partez nous nous feront tous renvoyer !

- Comment ça ? demanda Yuto.

- Votre visite est notre dernière chance de garder notre emploi. Notre patronne nous envois ici lors que nous avons fait une bêtise, c'est le lieu juste avant le renvoi définitif. Je vous en supplie rester juste une nuit !

- Quel est votre faute, questionna Arashi.

- Je … j'ai renversé une goutte du thé à côté de la tasse lors d'une tea party, avoua piteusement la soubrette. Nous sommes tous ici pour de petites fautes dans ce genre mais notre maîtresse peut nous renvoyer pour moins que ça, la semaine dernière elle a jeté une fille parce que son nez était de trois millimètres trop long.

- Dur, commenta Yuto.

- Je vous en supplie vous êtes notre dernière chance ! »

Face à la détresse des domestiques, les dragons des deux clamps décidèrent de rester et de passer du bon temps dans la mesure du possible. Mais beaucoup regrettèrent quand on leur apprit que la patronne avait tiré au sort les partenaires de chambre.

Ça donnait : Karen avec Nataku dans une chambre avec deux lits, Sorata avec Arashi dans une chambre un lit, pour Satsuki et Yuzuriha ainsi que Yuto et Kusanagi c'était une chambre deux lits, de même pour Seïichiro et Kakyo. Les deux clamps furent figés sur les dernières paires. Il était marqué en rouge sur le panneau :

« Kamui Shiro / Fuma Mono: lit double

Subaru Sumeragi / Seïshiro Sakurazuka: lit double

P.S : il est interdit de changer les paires !

Bonne vacances !

La proprio';3 »

Kamui se demanda s'il avait choisit le bon camp, sauver des personnes comme ça lui donnait des envies de tuer la première personne sur son passage. Le Kamui dragon de la terre eut un rictus malveillant et déchira le papier annonçant que tous allaient là ou ils voulaient, cette option fut accompagné du hurlement de douleur des serviteurs. Le personnel avait un collier qui envoyait des décharges électriques lors que les dragons se rebellaient. Ils furent donc obligés d'admettre à voix haute et claire que les couples pour les chambres ne les dérangeaient pas. Les Kamui eurent des envies de meurtre. Mais Kamui fut aussi traversé par une grande tristesse, trois jours près de Fuma sans pouvoir profiter de lui et retrouver leur complicité d'avant. Non, au jour d'aujourd'hui ils étaient rivaux pour le destin de la terre.

Le dragon du ciel se coucha avec une boule dans l'estomac, ce soir là. Fuma, ou plus tôt le Kamui dragon de la terre, était entrain de jouer au billard avec Seïshiro, Yuto et Subaru. Qu'allait-il arrivé maintenant ? Des qu'ils étaient en désaccord les domestiques étaient prit de convulsions et un vieillard était déjà mort lors d'une bête dispute lors du repas. Kamui sentait les larmes couler de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il partit dans la salle de bain, là il se cacha sous l'eau chaude. Il pleura un long moment sur cette mort inutile. Il souhaitait retrouver Fuma, ne serait-ce que le temps de ces vacances.

Quand il revient se coucher « Kamui » n'était toujours pas revenus. Il se coucha et s'endormit, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve mais plus réparateur que tous.

« Franchement … tu veux te faire dévorer par les moustiques » murmura une voix chaude et grave. Fuma regardait Kamui, nu, qui dormait dans le grand lit rond de leur chambre. Il mit alors la moustiquaire en place, craignant qu'un insecte n'attaque la peau diaphane de son ami. Il se demandait encore pourquoi l'autre Kamui, celui en lui, avait décidé de se taire et de lui laisser la place, du coup il avait faillit perdre au billard et les anges semblaient perdu sans leur meneur. Mais il ne lui laisserait la place pour rien au monde, trois jours avec son Kamui, il n'allait pas cracher sur un tel cadeau.

Fuma retira ces vêtements et prit place sur le canapé pour qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté au réveille. Et puis … Kamui bouge beaucoup dans son sommeil, pour preuve le pauvre drap qui était tombé. Il couvrit son ami et sombra dans un long sommeil.

Quand Kamui se réveilla ce matin là il fut surprit de voir que la moustiquaire ait été tiré alors qu'il avait oublié de le faire la veille. D'ailleurs ça lui piquait à la jambe. Mais il fut encore plus surprit de voir que son ennemi avait prit le canapé alors qu'il avait une occasion en or de le faire souffrir, seul F…

Kamui se leva et approcha de son ennemi. Il avait les traits lisses et il semblait dans un profond sommeil. Le dragon du ciel passa une main trop blanche sur le torse bronzé et l'arrêta sur le cœur. C'était chaud et ça pulsait sous sa main à un rythme lent et régulier. Curieux comme un chaton le sceau se mit à califourchon sur l'endormit et commença à l'observer. Fuma était beau lors qu'il dormait mais il l'était encore plus quand il souriait, avant quand Kamui dormait chez Fuma et Kotori il se faisait toujours réveiller par Fuma. Son amis passait une main dans son cou puis remontait à son front et murmurait à son oreille des mots doux pour le réveiller. Kamui voulu reproduire le même chemin mais son ennemi ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Fuma se sentait bien, il sentait les rayons du soleil naissant qui caressait sa peau quand il sentit un poids sur lui. Kamui ne pesait pas bien lourd mais son odeur sucrée chatouilla les narines du brun qui décida de ne pas bouger. Les mains de son ami étaient glacés, enfant il avait eu peur qu'elles ne fondent si il les serrait trop fort avec ses grandes mains toujours chaudes. Pour lui Kamui était telle une statue de glace ou de cristal, belle mais froide, elle emprisonne le cœur de ceux qui s'attardent pour la contempler. Ignorant le cheminement des pensées de son amour impossible il ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur.

(Ecouter Friend l'ending de Gundam 00, voici l'adresse: watch?v=ooEbukgk7Fc)

Et fut frappé par la beauté irréelle de Kamui. Le brun était dans les rayons de l'aube naissante, les cheveux légèrement en désordre et les yeux plus bleus que jamais ressortaient sur la peau si pâle. Il passa une main dans la nuque blanche et murmura doucement qu'il était magnifique. Kamui lui offrit le plus beau des spectacles en détournant les yeux une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Leur journée se passa comme dans un rêve, se levant très tôt ils petit déjeunèrent en tête à tête et Kamui riait alors que Fuma n'arriva pas à tartiner une biscotte sans la casser. Ils prirent le temps d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt avant d'aller marcher sur la plage. Kamui retira vite ses chaussures pour courir dans l'eau quand il fut tiré vers l'arrière et rit entre les bras de Fuma. Ils finirent trempe a force de jouer comme des enfants. Fuma embrassait la peau salé qui tombait sur ces lèvres affamer. Rentrant trop tard cette fois ils mangèrent encore une fois en tête à tête sur la terrasse. Le plus jeune s'amusait à donner la becquet à son aîné sous les yeux surprit des dragons, il riait, il parlait, il vivait au contact de Fuma.

Ils passèrent l'après midi à marcher dans la forêt, Fuma aidait son ami à avancer. Mais au fur et à mesure des heures qui passaient il avait le sentiment que si il avouait à Kamui ses sentiments, ce dernier ne le rejetterait pas.

« Tu fais quoi ?

- Je regarde les étoiles et toi ?

- Je te regarde toi. »

Kamui détourna le regard, la première journée sur l'île avait été un désastre, cette seconde journée semblait trop belle pour être réelle. Il se demandait quand est-ce que le charme allait se rompre, dévoilant ainsi l'horreur de leur combat à mort. Il sentit deux grands bras le serré fort contre un torse puissant, c'était là sa place.

La guerre ? Jamais entendu parler !

La fin du monde ? Un vague truc comme ça mais ça ne le concernait pas !

Une nuit avec Fuma ?… pourquoi pas !?

Après quelques minutes Kamui retourna dans la chambre et se doucha dans la salle d'eau qui leur était réservé, mais LA il tomba sur Fuma qui se lavait. Le cerveau du pauvre jeune homme fondit comme neige au soleil quand il vit l'eau qui glissait paresseusement sur la peau bronzé et couverte de savon, le visage offert au pommeau de douche avait quelques mèches ébènes qui s'accrochaient à la tentation, les longues jambes muscler semblaient ne plus vouloir finir.

« Tu comptes regarder longtemps ? demanda la voix brûlante et sensuel de Fuma.

- Pardon je…

- Y a pas de soucis, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui mâterait c'est tout ! »

Fuma sortit de la cabine de douche, Kamui put rapidement voir que son ami était très bien doter par mère nature, et enroula une serviette sur ses reins, une autre sur ses cheveux.

Il fallut un peut de temps à Kamui pour calculer tous ce qui c'était passé en si peut de temps. Quand il percuta enfin il avait fini de se doucher et séchait sa peau avec une serviette éponge très douce. Il passa alors la tête par entrebâillement de la porte un bloqua une seconde fois.

(je vous conseille fortement d'écouter trust you de Yuna Ito, voici l'adresse : watch?v=2Pf2Jf4CwdA&feature=related)

Fuma était dos à lui, sa serviette toujours accrocher à ses reins et le corps dans un rayon de lune, Kamui était foutu !

Laissant alors de côté tous ce que la bien séance disait il éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et avança dans la chambre éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Il se mit dans le dos de Fuma et embrassa la colonne vertébrale de son ami, qui ne le serait plus pour très longtemps. Il sentit la peau chaude frissonner sous ces lèvres, quelque gouttes coulaient encore ici et là. Fuma se tourna vers lui et le regarda partir vers le lit. Il plongea derrière le voile transparent et, allonger, attendit. Kamui frissonna lors qu'il vit Fuma avancer vers lui et écarter le voile. Il en profita pour détailler le corps de sa future proie, la peau blanche comme neige couverte de léger frison, les deux billes bleues qui le fixaient avec amour, la bouche entre ouverte en un appel aux baisers, la chevelure brune auréolait le visage parfait.

Fuma plongea sur la peau offerte et embrassa le cou qui sentait la pêche, il avait enfin réussit à mettre un nom sur cette odeur sucrée qui le faisait rêver. Il mordilla, suça, lécha et partit à la découverte du corps trop blanc. Il mordit la clavicule, recueillant une goutte de liquide carmin, il aimait les gémissements de plaisir que lui offrait son futur amant. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'à son torse dont il lécha un bouton de chair rose, torturant de ces doigts son jumeau.

Kamui avait l'impression que son corps répondait aux attouchements de Fuma en lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans la tête. Il sentait la peau brûlante de son presque amant au dessus. Il souleva ses bras soudain lourd comme du plomb pour laisser courir ses doigts sur le dos muscler de Fuma qui descendait toujours plus bas. Le brun plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire, Fuma avait les yeux marrons claires qui semblaient s'assombrir avec le désir.

Les grandes mains étaient maintenant entrain de caresser l'intérieur des cuisses blanches, la douche laissait une grosse marque rouge à l'intérieur de l'une. La peau de Kamui luisait son les rayons de la lune bleue. Il embrassa les lèvres tentatrices et lors qu'il quitta cette bouche si douce son partenaire ce fut pour le voir lécher ses doigts uns à un, avec une lenteur diabolique. Fuma embrassa Kamui, violant les lèvres corail, déclarant une bataille avec la langue de son amant alors qu'il entrait une première phalange en ce corps cent fois trop tentateur. Kamui se laissait porter par la langue de Fuma et poussa un gémissement roque lors qu'il sentit les doigts qui entrait en lui. L'inconfort laissant trop vite place à des vagues de plaisir, ses doigts perdus dans les cheveux de son partenaire se crispaient quand il sentit un second doigt prendre possession de lui, il s'arracha des lèvres de Fuma pour laisser échapper un long cri de plaisir.

Fuma laissa les lèvres de son Kamui pour embrasse le cou blanc, sa seconde main frôlait le membre tendu de l'être de plaisir son lui cherchant à déclencher un nouveau chant de sa part. Ses doigts faisaient des mouvements de ciseaux en lui et furent bien vite rejoint d'un troisième alors qu'ils frôlaient ce petit renflement caché au creux de cet antre chaud. Kamui rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un long gémissement, ne pouvant plus crier tant son plaisir le submergeait. Fuma resta ainsi avec ses doigts en lui, à le détendre le plus possible, voir Kamui dans un tel état, grâce à lui, suffisait à ce qu'il soit dur comme un roc et près à jouir à tous moments. Alors prit d'une impulsion il posa ses lèvres sur le membre tendu du sceau, qui cria sous la caresse. Fuma recommença, lapant le bout du sexe de son amant, faisait courir sa langue sur la hampe de chair avant de l'emprisonner dans sa bouche. Kamui sentit son corps se tendre à l'extrême alors qu'il sentait la douche de son homme autour de lui, la tête en arrière, il lui était impossible d'articuler le moindre son et il avait fermé les yeux tant c'était bon.

Fuma remonta vers la bouche de Kamui, il prit sa nuque avec une douceur inouïe et l'embrassa alors que ses doigts quittaient l'antre chaud du dragon qui semblait plus que prêt. Fuma embrassa les paumes de son amant et les mit autour de son cou alors qu'il prenait Kamui dans ses bras. Il entra en ce corps parfait avec lenteur cherchant la moindre trace d'inconfort dans les traits de son amant, mais Kamui enfouit son visage dans le cou de Fuma et lui demanda de le prendre. Fuma continua à prendre possession de son partenaire avec lenteur, l'autre laissant échapper de léger gémissement de douleur. Quand il fut enfin totalement en lui il lapa l'unique larme qui témoignait de la douleur de l'intrusion.

Fuma ne bougeait pas, il laissait à Kamui le temps de s'habituer à lui. Le dragon du ciel se sentait si complet que ces hanches bougèrent d'elle-même, donnant feu vert à son compagnon pour la suite. Fuma commença alors un long va et vient en son amour, si il allait trop vite il risquait de jouir trop vite, il était si serré s'en était un délice. Kamui se laissait porter par les vagues de plaisir, soudain il se tendit avant de mordre Fuma.

« Kamui ? appela Fuma inquiet.

- Encore, haleta le brun dans son cou. Juste là … encore. »

Fuma se remit à bouger et très vite Kamui criait de plaisir, plantant ses ongles dans le large dos de son partenaire pour ne pas perdre pied. Les yeux marrons se gavaient des trais transformer par le plaisir, les lèvres entre ouverte, les joues roses, et les prunelles bleues violette couverte d'un voile de désir. Il se déhancha en lui avec force, allant toujours plus vite, frappant avec exactitude cette perle de plaisir en Kamui, hypnotisé par le chant qu'il faisait naître. Leur danse dura, chacun au bord de la rupture sans plonger pour autant dans la jouissance.

Kamui sentait le sexe de Fuma qui pulsait et touchait toujours plus fort ce point qui le fait devenir fou. Il fini par se libéré dans un cri, ses doigts agrippant les cheveux de Fuma. Ce dernière ne put plus tenir quand il sentit son membre comprimer par la jouissance de Kamui et ce perdit au plus profond du corps de son amant.

Ils restaient de longues secondes Fuma allongé sur Kamui, Kamui sentant toujours le membre de sa moitié en lui. Fuma se décala, sortant son sexe de Kamui quand celui-ci s'accrocha à lui.

« Ne bouge pas, il demanda t'il d'une petite voix.

- Mais Kamui_

- Reste … Fuma. »

Fuma sourit à Kamui et renversa les positions, le sceau était sur son torse et lui pouvait cacher son dos que les ongles de son partenaire avait labouré, il faudrait qu'il pense à les lui couper. Sur son torse Kamui traçait des formes abstraites avec ses doigts, arrachant des soupirs de contentement à Fuma. Il ne voulait pas dormir, si il dormait « Kamui » allait reprendre possession de Fuma. Au fur et à mesure qu'il passait ces doigts sur le torse bronzé il sentit le membre de son amant reprendre de la vigueur. Il se releva et bougea ses hanches, arrachant un lourd soupir chargé de désir à son vis-à-vis. Son désir à lui aussi reprenait et il commença à bouger jusqu'à se sentir à nouveaux remplit du désir impérieux de son partenaire, il aimait cette sensation d'être enfin complet. Fuma laissait Kamui lui offrit le spectacle de son corps dansant sur ses hanches, il avait posé ses mains sur les cuisses fines et les remontait doucement pour finir sur la chute de rein de son amant.

Kamui menait une danse d'une lenteur hypnotique, les lèvres entre ouvertes laissaient échapper des gémissements tout aussi hypnotique et qui transformait Fuma en serviteur de son désir. Il se releva pour venir cueillir la bouche tentatrice, passant ces bras autour de la taille fine, le brun passa ses bras la nuque bronzée accélérant le rythme.

Ils furent rapidement terrassés par la jouissance, Kamui partit en arrière, les bras de Fuma le soutenir pour en suite le plaquer contre son torse. Fuma murmura des mots doux à Kamui alors qu'il se retirait de son corps et en le gardant dans ces bras le regarda s'endormir, lui promettant d'être là à son réveille.

Kamui sentait une main dans son cou, une autre sur son cœur, la première remonta sur son front tandis qu'une voix chaude lui demandait de se réveiller. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il était à moitié allongé contre Fuma et avait un plateau sur les genoux. Il se sentit fondre sous les attentions de son homme qui lui caressait le haut de la nuque avec douceur, lieux qui l'anesthésiait totalement. Il prit une tasse de café et la bu avec lenteur. La porte fenêtre était ouverte et une douce brise matinale faisait voler les rideaux de fine gaze. Fuma regardait son Kamui qui savourait un petit sablé à la vanille, il le trouvait beau avec ses grands yeux bleus et son cou qui portait les marques de leur amour. La matinée passa lentement entre câlins et discutions ils ne sortirent du lit qu'à onze heures pour se doucher et en suite descendre manger. Kamui se sentit honteux et désoler lors qu'il vit les marques de griffures qu'il avait fait à son amant. Fuma rit devant son air penaud et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête en lui assurant que ce n'était rien, mais son regard se fit soudain infiniment plus triste quand il vit les cicatrices sur les mains de Kamui, il ne les avait pas vus dans la nuit et maintenant en voulait à l'autre lui qui avait fait du mal à son trésor. Son trésor qui le rassura en lui assurant qu'il n'avait plus mal depuis longtemps et que ça le renforçait dans son désir de sauver les humains et la terre pour la quelle sa mère était morte.

Dans la salle à manger les deux camps discutaient de tout et de rien, il semblait y avoir une entente qui donnait lieux à une ambiance chaleureuse. Karen couvait Nataku du regard, Yuto et Seïichiro discutaient avec Sorata, même Subaru et Seïshiro semblaient bien s'entendre et rire par moment. Le repas fut un festin et Yuzuriha proposa une après midi jeu de plage pour garder l'esprit de compétition. Fuma et Kamui se regardèrent et une flamme de défi brilla un instant dans leurs yeux.

L'après midi Fuma et Kamui furent seul face à tous leur coéquipier. Autant dire qu'ils n'en firent qu'une bouchée !

Le soir venu ils quittèrent la maison. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement un hurlement se fit entendre, Kamui fut retenu par Fuma qui le colla contre lui, il lui murmura que ces gens étaient condamnés des le début. Le dragon du ciel laissa ces larmes couler et il agrippa fort le tee-shirt de Fuma qui embrassa sa tête. Dans l'avion ils dormirent tous les deux coller, épuiser par les matches de foot et de volley qu'ils avaient fait contre leur clan réunit pour l'occasion, au moins ils avaient put mesurer leur force.

Une semaine plus tard Fuma, non « Kamui », plaquait Kamui contre les restes d'un mur de béton, cassant ses côtes sans état d'âme, se délectant des cris de douleur et des larmes de son adversaire. Lapant non plus les larmes mais le sang qui s'échappait des nombreuses plaies qui parsemaient la peau blanche. Kamui pleurait le visage de Fuma était déformé par un sourire mauvais et sa voix chaude lui assurait une mort lentes et douloureuse, lui proposant même de le violer devant ces camarades. Le sceaux ne put retenir son corps de réagir à la proposition, se rappelant encore de la sensation de plénitude quand le membre épais de Fuma le pilonnait toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite.

* * *

Voici !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Une review please !


End file.
